Jacob and the lullaby
by Twilightgirl1918
Summary: Just a pointless drabble. Full sumary inside. Edward and Jacob talking about Bella like she's not there again. Set in Eclipse, Ch.22, Fire and Ice.


**A/N: OK, I was really bored, and I thought. Hmmm....did jacob ever learn about Bella's lullaby? I don't really remember, and I couldn't check 'cause my friend stole my book. So, if he did here is just a different version of how he found out, but is he didn't well here is how I thought it happened. BTW, if you didn't notice in the summary, this is set during Eclipse, when Edward, Bella, and Jacob are all in that little tent, the night before they fight the newborns. It's just a missing convorsation, and like I said a pointless drabble. **

**Disclaimer: I'M NOT STEPHENIE MEYER, I WOULDN'T BE WRITING THIS IF I WAS!!!**

* * *

The wind shook the little tent fiercely, but the only inhabitant that it bothered was Bella. She had woken up to soft whispers, but she was in a dream like state. So, the speech just kept running together and she couldn't discern words with sentences.

She herd an exasperated sigh from somewhere in the tent.

"I really wish you would stop that!" Edward voice was sharp, she could tell even though he was whispering.

"And I really wish you could get out of my head, I'm not asking you to listen." Jacob said, just as sharp but it was slightly louder.

"I've told you before, I can't, but I guess you just like tormenting me." Edward said, a little softer now.

"Hey, there is still the option of leaving. No one said you had to stay in here and watch." She herd a low growl reverberate around the tent.

"Hey, I'm just sayin'." Jacob defended himself.

Edward just ignored him, and started to hum Bella's lullaby, that always seemed to stop the voices, and images, in his head to cease, at least for a little while. Really anything that had to do with Bella calmed him down, even if it wasn't directly about her. But what was he thinking, everything in his life now, revolved around her. Especially now that they were engaged, everything that Jacob said, earlier, was for nothing. If Bella had herd that, she would have felt even more guilty, and there is no telling what she would have done.

He was suddenly brought out of his reverie, by a very loud thought. He couldn't hear anything or anyone else, so he thought Jacobs comment was just to get on his nerves.

"What do you mean what was that, no one else is hear?" he said, angry now because of the dogs jokes.

"Wow, I really didn't know that," Jacob replied sarcastically.

"I meant what is that song you're humming, Bella sometimes hums it too, I don't even think she realizes it."

I small smile was playing on Edwards lips. Jacob noticed and was suddenly wary.

"Oh, that's just her lullaby." Edward replied nonchalantly. A smile still playing on his lips.

"You looked up a song for her?!" Jacob scoffed. "And then you hum it too?"

"You have some issues, because, you know Bella doesn't like that kind of stuff, she not a softie." Jacob continued while Edward just stared at him.

"How much do you actually know about her?" Jacob asked.

"Quite a bit, and if you must know she does like it. You may only see one side of her when she's with you, but I see and entirely different side of her." Edward answered smoothly.

"Bu-," Jacob started but Edward cut him off.

"By the way I didn't look it up for her; we don't even have a computer at our house. If you must know, I wrote it for her and that's probably why she likes it so much, because, I wrote it and didn't buy it."

"And I hum it, because seeing as it's about her, it reminds me of her, and it's easier to block all the thoughts of people around me." He continued, sending Jacob a pointed glance.

Jacob just sat there too annoyed to say anything else on the matter. So he ignored Edward just as much as he was ignoring Jacob. Until Jacob fell into a very restless sleep…  
-:-

_ finished_

**Ok, tell me what you think, and blah, blah, blah....**

**K**

**P.S.~ For people reading "A Midsummer's Day Reality" I have not given that up, I just had to put this out there. So, please don't kill me!**

* * *


End file.
